


【卡二乙女】夏天就是要吃冰品

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: 现Pa/无脑pvp
Kudos: 4





	【卡二乙女】夏天就是要吃冰品

*卡塔库栗专场

*OOC，巨雷！巨雷！巨雷！慎入警告！

\---------------------

夏天是你最讨厌的季节。你怕冷，更怕热，甚至因为夏天温度一年比一年高而忍痛剪掉留了十几年的长发。

“我回来了。”

卡塔库栗回来的时候你正穿着布料轻薄的吊带上衣和短裤，趴在瓷砖地板上吹风扇。

跟你不一样的是，卡塔库栗并不怎么怕冷或怕热，但他也讨厌夏天——因为夏天的时候你不怎么粘他，这让他感到有些失落。

“别在地板上，小心着凉。”

他把你从地上拉起来。

“可是很热嘛……”你一脸委屈。

明明已经很热了，冷气机偏偏像是要和你作对一样故障了。

看到你这幅模样，卡塔库栗也不忍心。不过冷气技师傍晚才能过来，你估计还得再挨几个小时。

“我给你买了冰棒。”

如果是平时，他肯定不会允许你吃这种又凉又不健康的东西。

“哇——真的吗？谢谢你~卡塔最好了。”

你接过他递来的冰棒，是你最喜欢的芋头口味。

你迫不及待地褪下外边那层包装，还结了些许霜的紫色棒身带着丝丝凉意。你迫不及待地将它送进嘴里，芋头淡淡的香味和冰凉的触感褪去了酷夏带来的燥热。

“嗯——真好吃。”

不一会儿冰棒就被你吃掉了，你意犹未尽地用舌头舔着冰棒的棒身。

“可是还是好热。”

好想再吃一根，可是卡塔库栗肯定不会允许的。

“到浴室一个冷水澡吧？”

“唔，好吧。”

换作平时你肯定不会洗冷水澡，不过现在看来冷水澡是最好的消暑方式。

你走进浴室，扭开莲蓬头的开关。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊？！”

“怎么了？”

卡塔库栗匆匆忙忙地跑进来。

“水好热……”

天气热到把水箱里的睡都烤热了，洒在身上不止一点凉意都没有，反而更热了。

“你有没有受伤？”

卡塔库栗连忙替你做检查，还好水温并没有热到能烫伤你娇嫩的肌肤，就是……

水沿着脸颊的轮廓滑落，低落到性感的锁骨处，再沿着胸前优美的轮廓，在最顶端摇摇欲坠。

“穿上衣服到外边等着吧。我想热水应该一会就过了。”

“诶~不要不要，穿衣服好热。”

你热起来特别任性。

“再这么下去，我就真的不管了。”

卡塔库栗忽然沉下声，暗红色的眼睛危险地看着你。

因为夏天的关系，你们之间的亲呢举动少了许多。为了体贴怕热的你他决定委屈自己。可如果你再这样有意无意地色诱他，恐怕他就真的忍不住了。

“我就不穿！你能拿我怎么样？”

你本来被热气熏得有些烦躁，卡塔库栗的语气更是火上添油。

“这是你说的。”

卡塔库栗吻上你，没有平日的温柔，更多的是急躁。

“呜……卡塔……不……”

这下你总算回过神来了，挣扎着想要从他的禁锢里逃开，只可惜你的反抗在卡塔库栗的肌肉面前就跟螳臂当车一样微弱。

“我已经警告过你了。”

他一手掌握住你胸前的柔软，另一只手沿着脊椎来到腰间，再到你富有弹性的雪臀。

他放过了你的舌头，转而进攻你纤细的脖子，就像吃冰棒一样时而舔弄，时而轻咬。

“卡塔……不……好热……”

你红着眼睛向他求饶，讨好般笨拙地亲吻他的脸颊，却反而让他想要你的念头更加坚定。

他将你抱起来，大手转而扶住你的腰和臀部。

夏天的时候你们都喜欢穿短裤，轻轻一扯就能拉下来。他坚挺的分身在你身下随意的蹭了两下就挺了进来。

“嗯啊啊——”

下腹传来的是比夏天和热水更加炙热的温度。

太热了，你觉得你的脑袋已经被热坏了，昏昏沉沉的，下意识地随着他每一次的挺入发出娇媚的呻吟，也顾不上隔壁邻居有没有听到。

卡塔库栗温热的气息喷洒在你敏感的脖子上，你们都湿了个透彻。他坚毅的脸孔被浸湿的模样该死的诱人。

你伸出手环抱他的脖子，去亲吻他的唇。

前期的热水已经完了，接下来是你期待已久的凉水。

从天而降的凉意驱散了浑身的闷热，意识也随之回笼。你一边享受着身下层叠的快感，一边欣赏着你家男人轻皱着眉头低声喘着气的性感模样。

“卡塔看起来比冰棒还可口呢。”

你咬上他的微凉的耳垂，伸出舌头去舔弄。

“不要再挑逗我。”

他重重地撞了你一下。

你尖叫出声，双腿紧紧环住他的腰。

他进得更深，每一下都撞在你柔软的花冠上。受到刺激的软肉猛地收缩起来，把他夹的射了出来。

“哇啊♥”凉水随着白浊的体液一同滴滴答答地落在浴室地板上，“谢谢款待，是热热的冰淇淋呢♥”

“如果你想要的话，我可以给你更多。”

睁开眼睛的时候外头已是夕阳西下，冷气机已经恢复了运作，凉爽的冷气驱散了夏天的炙热。

身上是沐浴乳的清香，衣服也换了一套新的。

你扯下身上的杯子走出卧室，南瓜浓汤的香气充斥着整个客厅厨房。

你从身后抱住卡塔库栗。

“醒了？”他停下手上的动作，转过身来揉揉你的发丝：“晚餐快准备好了。”

“我比较想要吃冰淇淋呢。”

卡塔库栗笑了笑。

“乖，吃了晚餐后就满足你。”


End file.
